Mort ou vivant?
by Nymphodora Tonks
Summary: One-shot! Harry déprime depuis la mort de Sirius et ce sent coupable de tous les malheurs qui arrivent. La prophétie se réalise, pendant qu'une autre est en train de se dire. Harry à enfin tout ce qu'il désir le plus au monde...
1. Default Chapter

Alors voilà un petit one-shot qui j'espère vous plaira beaucoup!

**Auteur : **Nymphodora Tonks (Nymph' pour faire plus court) surnommé par certaine la Prêtresse du sadisme...

**Disclaimers : **Tout appartient à la fabuleuse J.K. il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartient.

**Note :** Un gros merci à Tanuki Lady, ma correctrice toute dévoué et que j'adore.

**

* * *

**

**Mort ou vivant?**

Mort!

Ils sont tous mort.

Tous mort par ma faute.

Mort, parce que j'ai voulu jouer une fois de plus les héros.

Mort…

Maman, papa, Cédric, Sirius et puis tant d'autre dont je ne connais pas le nom.

Tout d'abord, il y a eu mes parents. Seulement parce que je suis l'élu de la prophétie et qu'ils ont voulu me protéger. Sans moi, ils seraient toujours en vie. Ensuite, il y a eu Cédric. Mort parce que je lui ai dit de prendre le trophée du tournoi en même temps que moi, alors que c'était un portoloin menant à Voldemort. De ce fait et à cause de mon sang, il est revenu parmi nous pour continuer son règne de terreur. Après, c'est Sirius, mon parrain, qui a passé de l'autre côté. Comment ? En traversant le voile dans la chambre de la mort, dans le département des mystères. Il était venu me secourir alors que c'était moi qui étais parti lui sauver la vie, d'après une vision que j'avais eue. Mais malheureusement, c'était un piège de Voldemort! Pour m'attirer au ministère de la magie! Pour aller prendre la foutue prophétie à sa place! Il m'avait envoyé une fausse vision dans laquelle Sirius avait besoin d'aide. J'y suis allé, pensant que c'était vrai et cela à fini par lui coûter la vie, toujours par ma faute! En plus, comme si ce n'était pas assez de perdre celui à qui je tenais le plus, plusieurs de mes amis, ainsi que certains membres de l'ordre du phœnix furent blessées, et ce, encore et toujours par ma faute! Si seulement je n'avais pas essayé de jouer les héros, il serait toujours en vie…

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire que je l'aimais…qu'il compte plus que tout pour moi. Pas même le temps de lui dire ce que je ressentais, de le connaître à fond, de le serrer dans mes bras, comme n'importe quel enfant le ferait avec son parrain. Je ne pourrais plus jamais rire avec lui…rire de toutes ses blagues qu'il a fait avec mon père et les autres maraudeurs, au temps qu'ils étaient tous à l'école. Bien sûr, je pourrais toujours demander à Lupin, mais ce ne serait pas pareil. Et pour ça, il faudrait bien sûr qu'il veule toujours me parler…Je lui ai enlever le dernier de ses amis qui lui restait en vie après mon père. Il doit sûrement me détester à présents... Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner d'être la cause de tous ces morts… de toutes ces souffrances dont je suis la cause.

Maintenant que tout le monde sorcier est au courant de son retour, il ne se gène plus pour commettre ses meurtres. Tout cela pour me faire souffrir le plus possible grâce à notre lien: ma cicatrice. Et il a très bien réussi, malheureusement. Pleins de gens sont mort, par ma faute. Tout cela dans le seul but de me faire du mal. Mal, parce que je peux « voir » tous ses meurtres, tous ses horribles crimes. Mal, parce que je ne peux rien faire pour les empêcher! Tout cela rien que pour se venger. Parce que je l'ai rendu à l'état d'ombre pendant treize années, lorsqu'il a voulu me tuer et que le sort s'est retourner contre lui.

Comme si tout cela n'était pas assez, je dois porter l'avenir du monde sorcier sur mes épaules. D'après la prophétie, je serais le seul capable de détruire Voldemort. Tuer ou être tué: C'est ça mon avenir. Être soit un meurtrier, soit une victime. Tout le monde me voit en tant qu'héros, tout simplement parce que je suis celui-qui-a-survécu, le Survivant. C'est tout ce qu'ils voient en moi. Personne ne cherche vraiment à me connaître…personne ne voit à quel point je souffre. C'est une trop grande responsabilité pour moi! Je ne supporte pas d'être une célébrité! Une célébrité dont je me serais bien passé! Une célébrité due à la mort de mes parents! Une célébrité qui m'étouffe constamment et qui me fais vivre un enfer!

Je suis juste…un adolescent normal, avec des pouvoirs normaux. Alors…comment pourrais-je être capable de battre Voldemort? Il est beaucoup trop puissant pour moi…Si personne n'a réussi à le vaincre, alors pourquoi moi en serais-je capable? Je ne vois qu'une seule fin pour moi: la mort. Je ne suis pas assez fort…il me battra facilement et me tuera d'un simple sort. Le même sort qui a tué mes parents et Cédric, celui que j'ai survécu lorsque j'avais un an; l'Avada Kadavra.

En fin de compte, mes parents sont morts inutilement puisque le résultat sera le même : je mourrai de la main de Voldemort. Ils ne m'ont accordé qu'un simple sursis avant l'inévitable. J'aurais aimé mieux mourir ce jour-là, pour ce que ma vie a valu de toute façon… J'ai perdu mes parents à l'âge d'un an pour me retrouver, les dix années suivantes à faire l'elfe de maison chez les Dursley. Lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier, ma maudite célébrité à refais surface. Sans oublier les tentatives de Voldemort pour me tuer et de me faire souffrir encore et toujours. Si on ne me voue pas une sorte de vénération, on me déteste! Mais c'est toujours en fixant ma fichue cicatrice! On peut dire que le monde suit la tendance, comme pour les vêtements à la mode. Soit on m'idole, soit on me craint, soit on me traite de dangereux et de fou qu'on devrait enfermer à Ste-Mangouste, dans le département de psychiatrie avec Lockart. Mais jamais on ne me traite comme quelqu'un de normal…et…c'est pourtant ce que je souhaite par-dessus tout : être considéré comme un être normal!

Mais non…c'est beaucoup trop demandé pour qu'on puisse me l'accorder…

Je n'appelle pas cela une vie…

Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que Voldemort vienne enfin me chercher…Qu'il mette fin à mon supplice puisqu'il n'y a que lui qui peut mettre un terme à mon enfer vivant. Je n'ai jamais vécu, je n'ai fait que survivre depuis que je suis né. Il a toujours fallu que je me batte, que ce soit avec les Dursley ou avec Voldemort. Tel est mon destin : survivre. Voilà tout ce que je sais faire correctement : Survivre et laisser les autres mourir à ma place! Pour que j'accomplisse cette maudite prophétie et tué Voldemort! Ils se mettent tous le doigt dans l'œil…jamais je ne serais capable de le faire. Je ne suis pas assez puissant et je ne suis pas un meurtrier.

Faux! J'en suis malheureusement un. J'ai tué Sirius, mes parents et Cédric. Oh! Bien sûr pas directement, mais c'était comme si c'était de ma propre main qu'ils sont mort. C'est de ma faute, et personne ne pourra venir me faire croire du contraire. Tout ce que je veux, c'est mourir… Peut-être me pardonneront-ils de les avoir tué. Mais…il n'y a que Voldemort qui puisse me tuer et. il n'a pas l'air de vouloir le faire pour l'instant. Il préfère grandement me faire souffrir et me détruire de l'intérieur. Ce qui est déjà fait. Je n'ai plus aucune volonté…or peut-être… celle de mourir.

Sirius! Laisse-moi enfin te rejoindre! Je t'en supplie! Je ne veux plus être ici! La vie ne m'a rien apporté de bon. Je ne fais que le malheur des autres. Je veux enfin pouvoir connaître mes parents à tes côtés. Nous pourrions enfin formé la famille qu'on aurait toujours dû avoir ensemble. J'espère réellement que vous me pardonnerez d'avoir causé votre mort, même si je ne mérite pas votre pardon.

Moi…je ne me pardonnerai jamais…

Je ne suis qu'un terrible fardeau pour tout le monde. Pour les Dursley, qui n'ont jamais voulu de moi. Pour la famille Weasley, qui m'accueillait l'été et auquel j'ai mis leurs enfants en danger :

Un danger pour Ginny, en deuxième année avec Tom et le basilic, sanscompter ce qui s'est passé au ministère.

Un danger pour Ron, en première avec la pierre philosophale et le troll, en deuxième dans la chambre des secrets, en troisième avec ce qui s'est passé dans la Cabane Hurlante et finalement en cinquième, au ministère de la magie.

Un danger pour Hermione, qui devait toujours m'aider de son savoir, soit pour combattre ou seulement pour mes devoirs.

Sans parler de Luna et Neville, que j'ai également mis en danger au ministère…

Je suis aussi un fardeau pour Rogue, parce qu'il a dû m'apprendre sans succès l'occlumencie et parce que je ressemble à mon père.

Un danger pour Dumbledore, parce qu'il fait tout pour me garder en sécurité et bien plus encore.

Un danger pour Remus, parce qu'il a dû perdre son temps à m'apprendre le charme du patronus. Et puis… je lui ai enlevé toutes les personnes à qui il tenait le plus.

Un danger pour l'Ordre du phoenix, parce qu'ils doivent veiller à ma sécurité à tour de rôle, lorsque je ne suis pas à Poudlard. Et parce qu'ils ont dû venir me secourir au département des mystères, au péril de leur vie.

Même pour Voldemort, je ne suis qu'un horrible fardeau! Je l'ai fait disparaître pendant treize ans, le réduisant à l'état d'ombre vaporeuse. Je l'ai empêché de prendre la pierre philosophale, de le faire revenir grâce à son journal intime. J'ai annoncé son retour à la fin de ma quatrième année en m'échappant de justesse. Je l'ai même empêché de prendre la prophétie, en la détruisant.

Je ne suis qu'un énorme poids lourd pour tout le monde…moldus comme sorciers…

Je ne veux qu'une chose…

Qu'une seule et unique petite chose…

Je veux enfin pouvoir mourir.

Mourir pour retrouver mes parents, Sirius et Cédric.

Si je le pourrais, j'emmènerais Voldemort avec moi, pour me venger.

Pour tous vous venger de lui.

Pour libérer le monde de son fléau.

Être enfin libre de ce poids qui pèse sur moi continuellement.

Être avec ceux que j'aime et que j'espère, m'aime aussi et enfin ''vivre'' en temps qu'Harry et non le Survivant.

Je ne veux plus être là…

Je ne veux que m'éteindre tout doucement…

Je ne veux que me reposer enfin…

Je me sens si vieux, pourtant je n'ai que seize ans à peine.

J'ai vu beaucoup trop de chose durant ma courte et misérable existence.

Je n'en peux plus…

Je ne veux que mourir…

Mourir et mettre fin à mon supplice.

Ma douleur pourrait enfin me quitter et je serais libre, libre d'être moi-même et ne plus jouer les héros continuellement.

C'est tout ce que je souhaite…

Mourir et détruire Voldemort en même temps.

Mais je ne suis pas assez fort magiquement pour le vaincre à tout jamais…

Alors… il ne me reste qu'une seule solution:

M'éteindre à tout jamais...

**Fin du POV Harry**

Pendant qu'il se disait ces derniers mots, il se sentait réellement en train de partir vers les ténèbres. Sa magie était en train de lui accorder ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde : mourir. Même si Voldemort n'était pas présent physiquement avec lui, il avait toujours une partie du Lord Noir en lui, le faisant son égal. Alors, c'était cette partie qui allait enfin lui donner la mort? Toute sa magie était en train de quitter son corps. Et puisque aucun être ne peut vivre sans sa magie, il allait s'éteindre tout doucement…sans douleur. C'était comme s'il allait s'endormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Même les moldus ont une infime quantité de magie en eux. Entre autre pour les faire vivre, mais pas assez pour qu'il y ait de manifestations magique.

Et sans qu'il ne s'en doute, la prophétie était en train de se réaliser. Il avait voulu mourir, mais pas seul. Il détenait le fameux pouvoir qui détruirait celui qui à fait de lui son égal : Le pouvoir de sa volonté. Il voulait tellement mourir pour enfin ''vivre'' qu'il était inconsciemment en train de détruire le plus terrible mage noir qu'il ai pu exister. Le lien qui les unissait était très fort, encore plus que les concernés pouvaient s'imaginer. Chacun avait une partie de l'autre en lui et c'est ce qui allait les faire disparaître. Comme le disait la prophétie; l'un doit mourir de la main de l'autre. Et c'est ce qui était en train de se produire. Harry avait la magie de Voldemort, le sang du survivant coulant dans ses veines ainsi que l'amour protectrice de sa mère. En utilisant la magie de Voldemort pour se tuer lui-même, il a activé le lien les unissant. Et maintenant, c'est son sang et l'amour de sa mère qui était en train de faire agoniser Voldemort de l'intérieur, dans d'atroces douleurs, ne connaissant pas le sacrifice de soi et l'amour que quelqu'un peu porter à une autre personne.

Remus Lupin qui était de garde ce jour-là entra en trombe dans la chambre du jeune homme. Il avait senti un débordement de magie et avait couru dans la maison, sans se soucier des Durleys, pétrifiés de peur. Eux-mêmes avaient ressenti que quelque chose d'anormal qui se produisait, grâce à l'infime partie magique en eux. Lorsqu'il fut entré dans la chambre, il s'arrêta net, figé d'horreur! Il venait de voir les toutes dernières particules de magie rouge et or quitter le corps d'Harry et monter vers le ciel. Il sut immédiatement qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire…Il se dirigea vers lui et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en criant désespérément le nom d'Harry… mais en vain. Il venait de perdre la dernière personne cher à son cœur, contrairement à ce qu'Harry avait pensé. Il resta là pendant des heures à bercer le corps sans vie de celui-qui-venait-de-mourir.

À des kilomètres de là, à Poudlard, les professeurs s'étaient réunis pour une réunion au vu de la prochaine rentré scolaire. Puis soudain, sans avertissement, le professeur Trelawney se mit à parler d'une voie rauque que personne ne lui connaissait, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en train d'accomplir sa destinée._

_Il tue son égal par le pouvoir inconnu et ignoré de celui-ci, _

_Par la puissance de sa volonté. Pour pouvoir enfin vivre et ne plus survivre._

_Vivre à sa manière et ainsi rejoindre ceux qui se sont sacrifié pour lui._

_Le lien a été rompu par la disparition des deux._

_La magie a quitté à jamais son corps._

_Pour atteindre les cieux et enfin vivre comme il le souhaitait, avec ceux qu'il chérissait le plus à son cœur._

_L'autre a disparu pour toujours, parti rejoindre les enfers du monde d'en dessous._

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres vient enfin d'accomplir son destin._

Suite à la troisième et dernière prédiction de Trelawney, Dumbledore et les autres membres de l'Ordre du phoenix perdirent toutes leurs couleurs. Le survivant venait de mourir en achevant la première prophétie. Rogue regarda son bras et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la marque des Ténèbres. Voldemort était enfin mort à tout jamais, mais à quel prix? Selon les deux prophétie, Harry avait cesser de survivre et pouvait enfin vivre et ce, pour toujours. Tout le monde magique fêta ce jour-là. Désormais, à chaque année, on fêterait ce jour bénit. En l'honneur du plus grand héros contemporains : Harry Potter et de son sacrifice (même involontaire, ce que tout le monde ignorait) face au plus redoutable mage noir de tous les temps : Lord Voldemort.

**POV Harry**

C'est étrange, tout était noir il y a à peine une minute et maintenant, tout est d'un blanc lumineux et chaleureux. Totalement différente de celui de l'infirmerie à Poudlard. Mais où je suis? C'est comme si je venais de me disperser en millier de petites particules colorées, pour ensuite me matérialiser dans un nouvel endroit. Je viens de mourir, non? Alors…cela doit être le paradis. Il y a des personnes au loin, je me demande qui elles sont. Ils sont trois, leurs silhouettes me rappelle quelque chose… Il va falloir que je me rapproche d'eux pour savoir…

Mais…qu'est-ce que?

C'est bien eux?

Maman, Papa, Sirius!

Ils me regardent tous avec un immense sourire et tendent les bras vers moi. Mais alors, ils ne me détestent pas? Ils veuillent bien de moi? Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je cours vers eux et lorsque je les ai rejoint, je me jette dans leur bras avec le plus grand sourire que je n'ai jamais fait! Pour la première fois dans ma vie, je peux étreindre fortement mes parents, sans oublier mon parrain. Je leur dis également que je les aime beaucoup. Ils me disent aussi qu'ils m'aiment plus que tout et qu'ils feraient n'importe quoi pour moi. Puis, mon père se met à me dire qu'il était très fier de moi. Parce qu'à ma plus grande stupéfaction, j'ai réalisé la prophétie : J'ai tué Voldemort.

Alors…cela veut dire que je suis réellement un meurtrier non? Quoique je ne l'aie pas fait de mes propres mains. Je n'en étais même pas conscient! J'ai juste voulu mourir et m'éteindre à tout jamais.

J'ai réalisé la prophétie: Tuer ou être tué. Ainsi, je pourrais cesser de survivre et pourrais me mettre à vivre enfin. Je ne mettais jamais senti aussi vivant que maintenant. C'est plutôt ironique je trouve…Être mort pour enfin vivre….

Ici, je ne suis qu'Harry, juste Harry! Plus le Survivant, le héros à la célèbre cicatrice, le vainqueur de Voldemort par deux fois. Je peux enfin être moi-même! Me sentir à l'aise parmi les gens, ne me sentant plus constamment surveillé à mes moindres faits et gestes. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie! Je suis enfin avec ma famille et je pourrai les connaître par moi-même. Et non plus selon les dires de ceux qui les ont connus.

Je vais pouvoir vivre comme jamais je n'ai vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Après quelques instants de pur bonheur, je peux voir Remus s'approcher à son tour, le visage rayonnant. Il vient lui aussi retrouver tous ceux qu'il aimait, ses frères de cœur. À ma plus grande surprise, il me prend aussi dans ses bras. Moi qui pensait qu'il me détesterait après ce que je lui ai fait. Je me sens tout léger. Je n'ai plus aucun remord. Ils ne m'en veulent pas et je n'ai plus l'avenir de monde sorcier sur mes épaules! C'est si agréable comme sentiment, je me sens terriblement bien! Plus de douleur, juste la joie de vivre et d'être là, avec eux.

Les maraudeurs, les vrais, sans Peter, sont enfin de nouveaux réunis, avec moi comme héritier. Pour vivre dans le bonheur et les farces à tout jamais. Je peux même voir de loin quelques anges craindre déjà le pire. C'est vrai que désormais, il y a dans le coin les plus grands farceurs que le monde ai connaît depuis fort longtemps. Sans parler que je n'y suis pas encore totalement initier à 100. Mais cela ne saurait tarder, juste à voir qui j'ai comme père, parrain et oncle! Mon oncle, je considère Remus comme cela. À son plus grand plaisir lorsque je l'ai appelé ainsi: oncle Remus. Je ne survis plus, je vie. Maintenant que le fléau du monde magique et moldu n'est plus, je peux vivre. Même en étant mort.

Vivre!

Vivre enfin!

Heureux, et ce pour l'éternité.

FIN

* * *

Alors ça vous à plus?

Pour me le faire savoir, envoyez-moi en belle petite review!

Bizous à tous!


	2. RAR

Désolé d'avoir été si longue à répondre aux reviews, mais j'étais dans les examens de fin de session. J'ai vraiment été contente de recevoir 14 reviews pour mon premier one-shot que je faisais. Si ça vous intéresse, pour ceux qui ne les ont pas déjà lu, j'ai posté aussi une song fic et une fic, autre que celle que j'avais déjà. Bon maintenant je vais vous laisser.

* * *

**RAR:**

**Tanuki Lady: **Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments et je suis bien contente que mon OS fasse partie de tes préférés. Toi qui en voulait d'autre comme celle là, t'en as eu comme tu le sais déjà avec ma song fic qui est aussi du genre très triste. En ce qui concerne faire un OS de Sirius, oui je compte bien en faire, sûrement au plus grand plaisir de Ilys ; )

Bizous et gros calins Onee-chan XxxxXxxxX

**Ilys : **T'as bien raison de dire que je ne te crois pas quand tu dis que tu n'as pas pleurer, tu as même due vider ta boîte de Kleenex lol. Et je n'ai pas du tout honte de te faire pleurer comme tu l'as fait remarquer. Je suis vraiment très contente que ça t'ai plu et c'est bien vrai que maintenant le paradis va pouvoir trembler avec tous les maraudeurs présent et enfin réunis MOUHAHAHAHA lolll.

Bizous ma tite Ilys adoré

**San Dawn : **Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et je suis contente que tu es aimé. Ça me touche que je t'ai autant touché et que je suis la première qui t'ai fait pleurer avec une fic. Mais au moins à la fin c'était des larmes de joie, c'est ce que je voulais, que Harry soit enfin heureux avec sa famille et qu'il puisse enfin vivre et arrêter de souffrir comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était sur terre. Je voulais faire ressortir ses émotions et apparemment j'ai réussit et j'en suis très contente.

Bizous!

**Thealie : **Merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments, tu me fais rougir. Apparemment oui c'est possible d'écrire quelque chose de triste et de joyeux en même, puisque je l'ai fait ; p Pour l'inspiration je l'espère aussi lol.

Bizous ma tite puce

**Val : **allo ma tite cousine adoré! Pour ce qui d'être méchante de faire quelque chose d'aussi triste, et bien c'est pas de ma faute si je suis la Prêtresse du sadisme, alors je dois bien veiller à mon rôle en terme de sadisme…. T'as bien raison pour Remus, il se suicide. Je ne dis pas clairement pourquoi, mais tu peux voir que c'est parce que toutes les personnes à qui il tenait sont mort, Au début il y a eu James et Lily, puis y'a eu Sirius et enfin Harry. Il n'avait plus personnes à qui il tenait qui était encore vivant et sa tristesse était trop grande, alors il a mis fin à ses jours. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu expliqué plus, mais le OS portait sur Harry principalement et non sur Remus.

Bizous ma TITE puce de cousine ;)

**The insane demon : **Oui j'ai l'intention d'en faire d'autre, d'ailleur maintenant il y a ma song fic, qui est un peu du même genre, mais ça tu le sais déjà.

Bizous!

**Trinity : **Merci beaucoup du compliment et de l'encouragement. Pour Ron et Hermionne, je les ai pas tout à fait oublié, j'en fait même mention, même si c'était pas trop long. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire de quoi sur eux, puisqu'ils ne sont pas au courant de ce qui est en train de se dérouler au moment où il meurt. Mais j'en prend note et les prochaines fois je vais essayer de n'oublier personne.

Bizous!

**Elmire : **Pour ce que tu la trouves un peu surréaliste, moi je dit plutôt que c magique. Rien n'est impossible en magie et on peut tout faire si on y croit. C'est seulement une interprétation de la prophétie que j'ai fait, selon des idées qui me sont venu. Mais au départ ce OS allait être une fic, mais Tanuki Lady m'a dit que ce serait mieux le faire en un OS et je trouve également que ça l'a mieux donné comme ça que mon idée du départ. Je ne pense pas vraiment que Fortier et Harry Potter puisse être si semblable comme tu le dit, parce que leu univers est totalement différent. L'un magique et l'autre non, enfin bon on est pas là pour parler de Fortier ENCORE une fois loin de là, surtout que je n'écoute même pas ça. Mais je suis contente que ça t'ai aimé ce petit OS.

Bizous!

**Elora : **Merci beaucoup pour le compliment et pour le reste je suis d'accord avec toi.

Bizous!

Elaur : Merci et je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Bizous! 

**Florilege : **C'est vrai que ça fait étrange une mort à la fin, mais tout en étant heureuse…Je suis contente que tu trouves le perso de Harry très bien fouillé et que la réalisation de la prophétie originale. J'essayais de voir et de ressentir à fond comment Harry pourrais se sentir avec ce qu'il venait de vivre pour ensuite mieux l'écrire. En effet ça a calmer la folle enragée qui te sert de best friend comme tu dis, parce qu'elle a pleurer dessus en vidant se boîte de kleenex ;)

Bizous ma tite Flo, en espérant te parler à nouveau sur msn.

**AD vs AV : **Merci Beaucoup ma tite AD pour le compliment et d'avoir aimé mon OS. Bizous ma tite Ad que j'adore aussi!

**Luna : **Je suis contente que tu es aimé et que tu trouves que c'est bien écrit, malgré la fin que tu trouves un peu trop happy tout rose. Mais si tu veux une fin plus sombre, tu devrais allé lire ma song fic «Le point du non-retour». Bizous

**Zabou :** Merci de me dire que c'est très bien écrit et que c'est magnifique et très réaliste, ça me fait très plaisir tout ca. Et merci aussi de me dire pour les fautes d'orthographe et les erreurs de syntaxes, je vais y porter plus d'attention à l'avenir. Bizous!


	3. RAR 2

**RAR 2**

**Seydrune:** Je suis contente que tu ais aimé, malgré le fait que je t'ai pleuré :p et tu n'ais pas la seule rassure toi ; ). Merci beaucoup de dire que j'écris bien, j'espère te revoir dans mes autres fics. Bizous!

**Egwene Al'Vere :** Je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu surtout lorsque tu dis que habituellement ce n'est pas le genre de fic que tu lis. En effet Remus s'est bien suicider pour pouvoir les rejoindre, puisqu'il n'avait plus rien à quoi s'attacher au monde des vivants. Pour la façon dont il s'est tué, c'est à toi de te l'imaginer. Mais je te propose qu'il s'est lui-même lancé l'Avada Kedavra. C'est simple, rapide, sans douleur et surtout c'est une façon ''propre'' de mourir. Pour lancé ce sort il faut avoir la volonté nécessaire pour tuer la personne visé, mais comme c'est lui qu'il voulait tuer et qu'il ne voulait plus vivre, alors le sort à marché. J'espère avoir bien répondu à ta question. Bizous!


End file.
